


Лунное молоко

by tavvitar



Series: Цикл «Красавица и Чудовище» [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Ты знаешь, что такое любовь, Бард-лучник?





	

Минуло три с половиной года со страшной битвы, когда Бард впервые приехал в Лихолесье как король Дейла — и нельзя сказать, что он был в восторге от этого. Бард не любил свой титул. Он терпеть не мог, когда ему кланялись на улицах, ненавидел страх и почтение в чужих глазах и злился, когда слышал за спиной: «Вот идет наш государь, победитель дракона». Барду казалось, что он напялил на себя чужую одежду и разгуливает в ней на потеху и стыд самому себе. Тогда он ловил себя на мысли, что тоскует по тем страшным временам, когда Эсгарот лежал в руинах, а Дейл был только грудой камней, черных от драконьего пламени. В те дни никому не был нужен король. В те дни всем был нужен Бард-лучник — человек, умеющий стрелять дичь, ловить рыбу, держать в руках топор и пилу да договариваться с контрабандистами о ценах, с гномами о гвоздях и скобах, с эльфами — о целебных травах. Три тяжелых, чудовищных, благословенных года, на исходе которых жители Эсгарота решили воздать ему должное, преподнеся алый бархатный плащ — точную копию того, который был у его предка Гириона.

Этот плащ и сейчас был на нем, и Бард, спрыгивая с коня во дворе лесной цитадели Трандуила, сорок раз пожалел, что не может снять его и затолкать в седельную сумку. В этом проклятом бархате, в доспехах из темной стали, присланных ему Даином в качестве дара равному, Бард чувствовал себя нелепой куклой на шарнирах. Тело казалось деревянным, пальцы мертвыми, а душа — будто заколоченной в гроб. Но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Его спутники спешились, эльфы увели коней, загрохотали, открываясь, огромные резные двери. Бард выпрямился и шагнул вперед, в мешанину из солнечных лучей и лиственных теней. 

— Приветствую тебя, Трандуил, сын Орофера, владыка Эрин Гален.

— И я приветствую тебя, Бард-Убийца дракона, владыка Дейла и Озерного Города. Благополучен ли был твой путь? 

Трандуил совершенно не изменился. Та же звучная напевная речь, та же царственная осанка — и та же безмятежность в серых глазах. 

— Благодарю тебя за заботу, король. Лес и река были добры к нам. 

— Я еще даже не начинал заботиться о вас, — ответил Трандуил, и Бард услышал улыбку в его голосе. — Я думаю, ты хочешь отдохнуть с дороги? Мои подданные проводят вас в ваши покои. Добро пожаловать, государь Дейла.

Бард слегка поклонился. Трандуил ответил ему таким же вежливым поклоном. 

Бард думал об этом поклоне все то время, пока снимал ненавистный плащ и доспехи, пока погружался в мраморную ванну, пока дышал благоуханным паром, глядя в сплетающиеся под потолком вишневые ветви. Дерево цвело, осыпало его бело-розовыми лепестками. Лучи солнца струились сквозь широкое окно и стекали на пол прозрачным медовым светом. Бард думал о Трандуиле. О том, кто умел быть взбалмошным и разумным, умел воевать и править, принуждать и договариваться, о том, кто нес на своих плечах власть так, будто ее и не было вовсе. Вишневый цвет качался в остывающей воде. Бард тронул прозрачный лепесток, но не почувствовал ничего — его пальцы были слишком грубы для того, чтобы ощутить нежность цветка. Он не родился королем, вот в чем было дело. Трандуил, конечно, им тоже не родился — но за вечность научишься чему угодно. У Барда нет вечности. 

А если бы была — смог бы ты остаться королем, покрывшись с ног до головы длинной белой шерстью? Смог бы показываться подданным, если бы на твоем лице только и осталось человеческого, что глаза — а все остальное было бы покрыто все тем же длинным белым волосом? Смог бы класть на подлокотники трона трехпалые кожистые руки, напоминающие орлиные когти? 

И смог бы делать это так, будто ничего обыкновеннее не было на свете?

— О чем ты думаешь, Бард-лучник?

Он вскинулся, вынырнув разом из задумчивой полудремоты. Вода полилась на пол, искрясь в солнечном свете. Трандуил сидел на краю купальни, непринужденный и спокойный, облаченный в широкий парчовый халат. Его белые волосы струились по узору из алых и зеленых нитей, ниспадали на пол — длинные, прямые, белоснежные. Даже в этом он был безупречен.

Смог бы ты быть таким на его месте?

— Я думал о тебе, — вздохнул Бард.

— Это интересно. И что же ты думал? 

— Как ты учился править?

— Ах, это… — Трандуил прикрыл глаза, в голосе его слышалась усталость. — У меня есть вечность, Бард. За вечность успеваешь сделать увидеть и запомнить миллионы чужих ошибок. Правда, это не избавляет от собственных — но у меня опять же была вечность, чтобы утешиться. 

— Жаль, что мне не подходит твой способ, — усмехнулся Бард. 

— Да, жаль... почему ты не носишь корону? 

— Потому что я терпеть не могу корон, доспехов и прочей ерунды, — ответил он сердито. — Ты сам говорил, что я не похож на правителя.

— Я говорил, что ты не похож ни на кого, — поправил Трандуил. — Возможно, поэтому ты сидишь сейчас в ванной и беседуешь с эльфийским королем так, как будто не происходит ничего необычного.

Бард пожал плечами.

— Я еще два года назад понял, что тебе почему-то угодно сделать меня своим другом. Какая неловкость может быть между друзьями?

— Сделать тебя другом… ты говоришь так, будто я околдовал тебя.

— Вовсе нет. Но ты знаешь, что такое вечность, Трандуил. 

— И это делает меня высшим существом, недосягаемым, как свет звезд? — спросил Трандуил и почесал когтистой лапой белую волосатую ступню.

Бард расхохотался, и король лесных эльфов засмеялся вместе с ним. 

— Я ошибся, — сказал Бард. — Не это. С тех пор, как на меня надели эту проклятую корону, я часто думаю о том, смогу ли я не замечать ее и остаться собой — и не нахожу ответа. Но ты… ты можешь дружить со смертным рыбаком и говорить с ним о ерунде, пока вода на полу пропитывает твои белоснежные волосы. Ты можешь заставить всех вокруг забыть о том, что ты заклят какой-то безумной ведьмой и выглядишь не так, как другие — эти другие все равно склонятся перед тобой и признают твою власть. Ты даже не будешь искать способ снять заклятие, до того тебе все равно! Это делает тебя высшим существом в моих глазах, не корона и не вечность — а твоя свобода, Трандуил! 

Он говорил так горячо и искренне, что не заметил перемены в настроении эльфийского короля. Не заметил, как сначала поникли, а потом расправились его плечи, как сверкнул злой горечью взгляд. И лишь когда Трандуил вскочил с места, Бард понял, что сказал что-то не то.

— Я обидел тебя, — произнес он неловко. Дружеское тепло и покой, которым только что дышало все в этих стенах, исчезло, и Бард почувствовал себя нелепым, сидя голышом в мраморной ванне среди дурацких лепестков.

— Нет. Ты не обидел меня. Просто ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь. 

— Если я напомнил тебе о дурных вещах…

— Перестань извиняться, Бард, — резко сказал Трандуил. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я не знаю способа снять это идиотское заклятие? Или что его вовсе не существует? Способ есть, и он откровенно прост в своем идиотизме. Я должен полюбить.

— И это… — Бард чуть было не спросил: «И это все?» — но вовремя осекся. — И ты не можешь этого сделать?

Трандуил посмотрел на него — и Барда будто толкнули в грудь, столько гнева и ярости было во взгляде эльфийского короля.

— Ты знаешь, что такое любовь, Бард-лучник?

Бард медленно кивнул. Мара, совсем юная и такая красивая, встала перед его глазами — в первый рассвет после их свадьбы. Тоненькая, светловолосая, узкобедрая, она была похожа на золотистую змейку, которая нежится на камне в лучах солнца…

— Эльфы могут любить лишь в юности, ибо для любви нужна ломкость весеннего льда и гибкость молодой травы, — сказал Трандуил. — Потом наша душа становится прозрачной и твердой, как алмаз. Весь свет мира проходит сквозь него беспрепятственно, но ничто не остается внутри. Я уже любил, как и ты. И я похоронил свою любовь, как и ты. Я не смогу сделать это еще раз. Да это и не нужно мне. Мои подданные чтят меня в этом облике уже больше четырехсот лет — и в следующую тысячу, я думаю, это не изменится.

Несколько мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга в тишине, пронизанной солнцем. Потом Трандуил подал Барду мягкую светлую простынь, и пальцы Барда коснулись чешуйчатой кожи.

— Прости меня, мой друг, — сказал Бард тихо. 

— И ты прости, — ответил Трандуил. 

Когда дверь тихо затворилась за эльфийским королем, Бард выбрался из ванны, растерся, облачился в свежую одежду — и пока делал все это, пытался понять, почему его бесчувственные пальцы помнят прикосновение к руке Трандуила. 

Спустя два дня эта память не покинула Барда. Ни долгий прием в тронном зале, ни пир, ни долгие беседы, ни чтение поистине гигантского свитка с торговым договором, ни сон не смогли стереть след этого прикосновения из его души. Что-то билось там — бесформенное, странное, будто пришедшее из старых сказок, где клочья тумана обращались в добрых живых зверьков, если три дня и три ночи оставлять им на крыльце блюдце со смесью коровьего и лунного молока. Дети Барда всегда хотели узнать, где же взять это лунное молоко, и что оно такое, и как быть, если никто на всей земле не знает этого — ведь тогда туман останется просто туманом… Ложась спать на исходе третьего дня, Бард подумал о том, что завтра перед отъездом надо будет обязательно спросить Трандуила, не знает ли он этой сказки. С этой мыслью он задул ночник и попытался уснуть — но сон не принимал его, лишь качал недолго на волнах и выплескивал обратно в тишину спальни и благоухание весенней ночи. В конце концов он встал, оделся и хотел было выйти в сад. Но тут в дверь тихо стукнули — один раз, будто одумавшись на полпути. Сам не зная, почему — Бард бросился к двери и распахнул ее. И отступил на шаг. 

— Что-то случилось, Трандуил? — спросил он враз онемевшими губами.

Король покачал головой и закрыл дверь. 

— Нет. Я просто принес тебе подарок на прощание. 

И он протянул ему деревянный ящик с искусной резьбой на крышке, но совсем простой, не отделанный ни камнями, ни серебром. Бард открыл его и увидел внутри тонкий деревянный обруч, украшенный такой же резьбой, но словно прошитый изнутри тысячами золотых нитей. 

— Государю нужна корона, — сказал Трандуил. — Я подумал, что тебе будет легче носить венец, если ты получишь его от друга.

Бард осторожно поставил ящик на стол, вынул корону и надел ее. Легкий обруч обнял его голову, и Бард почувствовал, как согревает виски ласковое тепло дерева.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, и больше ничего не смог сказать. 

Трандуил кивнул. Бард вдруг понял, что король пришел к нему только в том облачении, которое дала ему ведьма. Белая шерсть струилась с широких плеч и груди, текла по длинным ногам, сбивалась прядями на полу, а руки чуть выше запястий были будто тонкие кости, покрытые чешуей. 

— Разве недостаточно, чтобы кто-то полюбил тебя? — спросил Бард хрипло и шагнул к нему. — Разве мало чужой любви, чтобы избавить тебя от этого?

Трандуил шагнул назад и ответил спокойно:

— Заклятия не снимаются, Бард, это все детские сказки — ведь дети всегда ждут, что кто-тот придет и спасет их. Заклятие может быть только сброшено — а я не хочу этого. 

— Трандуил…

— Нет. В моем народе была женщина по имени Лютиэнь. Она полюбила смертного и ради него отреклась от вечной жизни. Люди говорят об этом как о подвиге. Они не понимают, что Лютиэнь сделала это не от любви, а от страха перед тем днем, когда останется один на один с его дряхлостью, немощью и смертью. Это заклятие не настолько мешает мне. 

— Что ж, — сказал Бард. — Тогда…

Он развязал ворот рубашки, стащил ее через голову и бросил на кровать.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Трандуил изумленно.

— Ты сказал, что твой облик не мешает тебе. Мне он тоже не мешает. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной сегодня. 

— Ты… ты хочешь…

— Хочу ли я твое тело? Я не знаю, Трандуил. Я даже не знаю, возможно ли это. Но я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Лег со мной в одну постель, говорил со мной — и кстати, ты не знаешь, что такое лунное молоко? Я сто раз рассказывал детям одну сказку и сто раз обещал им узнать, чем можно выкормить туманных зверьков. 

— Бард…

— Мы живем очень мало, Трандуил. У нас нет времени на сомнения. Я не прошу то, что ты не можешь дать мне. Я прошу лишь одну ночь из твоей вечности. 

Это случилось мгновенно. Будто мигнул огонек свечи, будто опустились и поднялись веки. Пряди белых волос падали на широкие плечи, знакомые серые глаза смотрели с прекрасного лица, но взгляд их был незнаком Барду. Трандуил стоял перед ним обнаженным, и кожа его была белой и чистой, только слева на животе темнело кубло шрамов от ожога — будто бросили на снег спутанные ветки. Бард подошел к нему, коснулся кончиками пальцев шероховатого пятна — и Трандуил с тихим стоном опустил голову на его плечо. 

***  
Бард проснулся от того, что чувствовал — на него смотрят. Он открыл глаза. За окном висел нежный молочный туман, едва разбавленный робким рассветом. Было совсем тихо — даже птицы почему-то молчали. Мир словно остановился в безмолвии абсолютного покоя.

— Я тоже люблю этот миг. — Теплые губы коснулись его спины. 

— Какой? — спросил Бард, улыбаясь этому поцелую и сонной истоме.

— Когда все вокруг замирает, прежде чем распуститься светом нового дня. Кажется, это единственное наслаждение из детства, которое все еще могу испытывать. — Тонкая рука легла ему на грудь и скользнула ниже. — Я сказал — из детства. 

— Ты что — читаешь мои мысли?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Трандуил. — Я читаю по улыбке на твоем лице, которую мне было прекрасно видно, хотя и лишь наполовину. Она была… несколько самодовольна.

— Тебе тоже подойдет такая улыбка, — заметил Бард и, повернувшись, потянулся к нему. 

Трандуил прильнул к его губам; Бард чувствовал, как быстро-быстро бьется сердце в груди эльфийского короля. Его тело было жадным, будто не могло насытиться тем, что кожи касается ладонь, дыхание, ночная прохлада. В рассветном полумраке Бард видел свои руки на бедре Трандуила, видел, как он облизывает распухшие от жестоких поцелуев губы. Щекам было жарко.

— Еще, — услышал он. И отпрянул, тряхнув головой.

— Ты… как ты говоришь со мной? 

Трандуил глубоко вздохнул. И ответил, не разжимая губ:

— Я не могу читать твои мысли, но могу говорить с твоим разумом. Это редкий дар. Я пользовался им все те годы, что прожил в облике, в котором ты узнал меня.

— То есть ты четыреста лет не говорил.

— Триста восемьдесят, если быть точным. Двадцать лет у меня ушло на то, чтобы развить эту способность. И теперь мне трудно отказаться от нее — я слишком привык.

Бард потер лоб ладонью. Он вспомнил все те случаи, когда размышлял о Трандуиле, о его способности сохранять власть и влияние на своих поданных — и осознал, что никогда не думал о том, сколько простых и мучительных неудобств принесло эльфийскому королю его проклятие.

— Ты мог убрать волосы вокруг рта. Заплести или… 

— И стать похожим на гнома? — сердито спросил Трандуил. — Она бы обрадовалась!

— Кто?

— Ведьма. Она была гномкой. Или гномом — кто их разберет. 

Бард заколебался, выбирая между любопытством и приличием. Трандуил уловил это. Придвинулся ближе, вытянулся на постели, закинув руки за голову — совсем простой жест, почему-то наполнивший Барда теплом.

— Из-за этого все и произошло, — сказал Трандуил. — Я совершенно случайно оскорбил мать короля Трора Тану. Приветствовал вместо неё её спутника. Я тогда мало общался с гномами — они не интересовали меня. В ответ Тана надменно высказалась об эльфах; мне бы простили мой промах, если бы я не ответил ей презрительной грубостью. Это не было достойно ни мужчины, ни короля. Мой поступок был недальновиден: Трор прислушивался к своей матери, глубоко уважал её. Я думал, она расскажет ему, но она не стала этого делать. Наши переговоры прошли вполне благоприятно. Но, вернувшись в Эрин Гален, я увидел ее во сне: глаза Таны светились, будто две темных звезды, а во лбу у нее горел лучистый белый камень. Она молчала. Просто смотрела на меня. Я проснулся таким, каким ты встретил меня. 

Бард покачал головой.

— Я часто думал о том, как ты правишь в своем облике — но никогда не думал, как ты в нем живешь. Должно быть, это было…

— Чудовищно, — закончил за него Трандуил. — Ты же видел, что я никогда не ем на пирах. Мне приходилось делать это в одиночестве — и построить новую купальню при покоях. Летом я сушил эту проклятую шерсть на солнце. Зимой приходилось топить печи — тоже новые, для них мы покупали у гномов каменный уголь.

— Это было довольно обидно, — заметил Бард, пряча улыбку.

— Ты смеешься надо мной? 

— Прости.

— Ты смеешься не над тем, над чем нужно, — проворчал Трандуил. — Я еще не рассказал тебе, как расчесывал все это после сушки.

Бард захохотал и обнял его, погладил по спине. Трандуил потянулся в его руках с блаженным стоном. 

— Я уверен, что ты делал это с достоинством, — сказал Бард.

— На самом деле этим занимались слуги. Я почти сразу понял, что попытки самостоятельно содержать себя в порядке приведут к тому, что я лишусь в собственных глазах всякого достоинства. 

— Ты отдал приказ, как ни в чем не бывало, и все привыкли.

— Разумеется.

— Я начинаю думать, что твое решение остаться со мной не зависело от меня, — весело заметил Бард. — От такой жизни…

Трандуил приподнялся на локте.

— Не говори так, — произнес он невнятно. 

Бард кивнул. 

— Тебе нужна практика, — сказал он, коснувшись пальцем губ Трандуила. — Теперь все могут видеть, что они не двигаются.

— Это не страшно, привыкнут, — ответил Трандуил с трудом. — Но ты прав. Я подумаю об этом. Теперь скажи, должен ли я уйти.

— Зачем? — нахмурился Бард.

— Уже почти утро. 

Бард медленно кивнул. Он представил себе изумленные взгляды эльфов и людей, когда они увидят Трандуила таким, как теперь. Вспомнил истории о проклятиях, об обращении людей в зверей и о способах снятия этих проклятий. Некоторые из этих способов могли заставить покраснеть даже портовую шлюху. Подумал о том, кто мог видеть эльфийского короля, когда он направлялся к нему, об их дружбе, о которой знали все, о том, что скажут его подданные, если сложат два и два и потом, как водится, умножат результат на двести, да еще приукрасят как следует — в меру буйной фантазии… Трандуил смотрел безмятежно, и было понятно, что решение Барда не заботит его. И ничего не изменит между ними. 

— Не страшно, — сказал Бард спокойно. — Привыкнут. 

fin


End file.
